


Pourquoi?

by Tristana702



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristana702/pseuds/Tristana702
Summary: Une bataille, une guerre peut tout changer... Et après il faut vivre, vivre avec sa douleur... Et un seul mot reste: Pourquoi?





	Pourquoi?

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, je m'étais levée un matin avec cette idée dans la tête et IMPOSSIBLE de s'en défaire, j'ai écris cette histoire en moins d'une heure vers 5h30 du mat' avant de partir en cours...

C'était la guerre, il fallait se battre. Encore… Ils étaient tous dans la Salle Sur Demande, se préparant pour la dernière bataille. Ses cheveux plus emmêlés que d'habitude, les bras légèrement brûlés par le dragon. Elle croisa son regard. Elle tenta un sourire, un réconfort mais la peur la paralysait. Elle pouvait mourir, il pouvait mourir mais elle voulait plus que tout occulter ces pensées. Ils allaient survivre. Tous les deux. Il le fallait.   
Un dernier regard et elle partit. En chemin elle croisa un Mangemort. "Stupéfix". "Pétrificulus totalus". Deux sorts lancé en même temps. Elle se retourna et le vit. La jeune femme s'élança dans les bras du jeune roux et l'embrassa. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le faisait.  
Puis ils retournèrent se battre.  
Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'embrassait.  
La dernière fois qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras.  
La dernière fois qu'il lui murmurait "Je t'aime".  
Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge quand elle vit son corps, quand elle croisa le regard de George. Celui-ci compris en voyant une douleur similaire à la sienne dans les yeux de la fille.   
Elle hurla.  
Elle voulait oublier.  
Ce n'était pas possible!  
Pas lui!  
  
La bataille était finie… De moins pour les autres… Pour elle, la bataille ne faisait que commencer. Une bataille contre la vie. Une bataille contre cette douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur. Une bataille pour lui.  
Ron avait décidé d'aider George alors parfois elle allait avec lui, affichant un sourire amoureux et heureux alors que son cœur lui hurlait un "Hypocrite! Il ne sait rien! Tu ne l'aimes pas!". Elle ne restait jamais trop longtemps, prétextant du travail.   
Elle ne voulait pas que Ron découvre la vérité.   
Qu'il voit la douleur dans son regard quand elle voyait George. Les mêmes yeux, le même sourire, le même rire… Elle se focalisait sur les différences mais…  
A chaque fois, elle se retrouvait devant sa tombe et elle pleurait… Pendant de longues minutes les larmes salées coulaient sur ses joues sans s'arrêter… Extériorisant sa douleur et son chagrin…  
Ses doigts jouaient avec la bague qu'il lui avait donné, un genoux à terre en lui promettant amour et fidélité…  
Puis, elle hurlait un "POURQUOI?" rempli de colère et de tristesse mélangé.  
Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée?  
Pourquoi es-tu mort?  
Pourquoi?  
Ils auraient dû se marier comme le prouvait la bague à son doigt.  
Ils auraient dû avoir des enfants.  
Ils auraient dû se hurler dessus, elle pour ses blagues incessantes et lui contre sa focalisation sur les études.  
Ils auraient dû être heureux.  
Ensembles.  
"Pourquoi?" murmurait-elle en touchant du bout de ses doigts les lettres sur sa tombe. Les lettres formant ses mots qu'elle déteste:

_Fred Weasley_   
_Héros de la Guerre_   
_Mort à la bataille de Poudlard_   
_1er Avril 1978_   
_2 Mai 1998_   
_Méfait Accompli.  
_


End file.
